


Cody's Partner

by NotJustAnyone



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Character(s), To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 12:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotJustAnyone/pseuds/NotJustAnyone
Summary: (14/4/20) the summary is redone and chapter 2 is out.~A strange robot in black armor keeps saving Cody from events that would have killed him.When he is saved from falling off Mount Griffin, there is news that a femme will join Sigma 17.~The story is better than the summary.





	Cody's Partner

Cody and his Lad Pioneer's unit were halfway through hiking up Mount Griffin when a disaster struck. The blonde Burns had been leading, when the part of the track he had stepped on, gave way and sent him rolling down the side of Mount Griffin. A robot in completely black armor jumped from its hiding place (behind a pine tree) and caught Cody in its servos. Meanwhile, at the Firehouse, the Rescue Bots were talking to Optimus Prime, via the video-screen in the bunker.  
"Sigma 17," the Prime started as an image of a femme with dirty white/gray armor appeared onscreen (image up top).  
"This femme's designation is Flux, she is trained for fire response and Earth animal control, and will be joining your team within the current earth day." Optimus Prime told them.  
"Sir, it is highly unusual for mechs and femmes to be part of the same rescue team," Chase commented.  
"Indeed Chase. But Flux is not like other femmes," he said as Chief Burns appeared in the doorway.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but there's a fire downtown and the whole team is needed." Chief Burns said as the video screen clicked off and the Rescue Bots exited the bunker. But before they could get ten meters out, the black-armored robot appeared with Cody in its servos.  
"Thank you for saving me," Cody said as the robot put him down.  
"Who are you?" Chief Burns asked as it stood to its full height (same as HeatWave).  
"My designation is Flux," the robot-flux-said as the black armor retracted to reveal her dirty white armor.  
"So you're the femme Optimus told us about," HeatWave said followed by a scoff.  
"Indeed," Flux said as Chase noticed that Flux had a proto-blaster ((based off the ones in RiD2015)) strapped to her left hip.  
"Rescue Bots are not allowed to carry weapons," Chase commented.  
"Normal Rescue Bots aren't, for ProtectoBots, it is protocol," she said. HeatWave made to say something, but Cody beat him to it, "What's a ProtectoBot?"  
"A ProtectoBot is an Autobot who is a bodyguard for high-ranking Cybertronians or important political figures," Boulder explained. ((idk what a Protectobot actually is, but this is what I think it is)). Cody nodded, showing he understood. Chief Burns cleared his throat.  
"The fire?" he said as Chase transformed and he got into the Police-Bot. The other Rescue Bots and Flux following.  
To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of the fic I've seen on here and FF.net.  



End file.
